


Yandere Simulator

by puyo_enthusiast



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Parody, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puyo_enthusiast/pseuds/puyo_enthusiast
Summary: A Puyo-themed parody of Yandere Simulator. This is my first work, so feedback would be greatly appreciated!
Comments: 2





	Yandere Simulator

Hiya there! I'm Ecolo, a dimensional traveler. I've chronicled many timelines, and today you'll get a look at one of my favorites! Y'know Feli? The goth girl? Obsessed with the prodigy warlock Lemres, who's several years older than her? Well, she's never been good, but in this timeline she's EVIL. This story begins on a sunny afternoon, in front of Primp Magic School...

"We get teleported to this world again, and the first thing you want to do is test my face on some people? Where are your priorities, Ringo? ★" said Maguro. "Remember what happened when I accidentally cut off my bangs?★" 

"Well, it turned out alright in the end, right? C'mon, just do it! For science!"

"Fine. Who are you going to test my Beauty Beam on first? ★", said Maguro, looking at the crowd of students exiting the school.

"Well, maybe Amitie will have some ideas."

"Did you really go into this without a plan? Not very calculated of you. ★" 

"Hi Ringo! Hi Maguro! I'm so glad to see you again! Did you say my name? What do you need me for!" Amitie had zoomed over. At the rate she was speaking, she was practically hyperventilating.

"We're just investigating the effects of Maguro's face again. Got any ideas about who to experiment on first?" said Ringo.

"How 'bout Lemres? His eyes are always closed, but he sees fine. I wanna see how he reacts!"

"That could be interesting." said Ringo. The trio headed over towards Lemres. Unbeknownst to them, Feli was watching them, hiding behind a tree. Feli had predicted Ringo and Maguro's arrival, and she knew that if she didn't act quick, her Lemres would fall victim to the power of Maguro's face. To Feli, this was a fate worse than death.

"Hey, Lemres? Can we try out a special beam on you? It won't hurt." asked Amitie. 

"If your companions take some lollipops, sure."

"Oookay..." Ringo took two lollipops, making a mental note that they were not to be eaten. "Ready, Mags? Fire."

Maguro took a few steps back and started to brush the hair out of his face. Feli knew she had to act fast. _Stay calm, remember the plan._

Suddenly, a black void opened under Maguro's feet. "HELP MEEEeee.....★" he screamed as he was sucked in. As soon as he was inside, it closed.

"Omigosh! What happened?" Amitie, unlike Ringo, had never seen anything like this.

"ECOLO! DID YOU DO THIS?" Ringo knew Ecolo saw Maguro as a rival for her attention.

Ecolo appeared out of nowhere. "Did what?" he said innocently.

"You know. Maguro just disappeared into a portal, and I know you can make those. Plus, you've never liked him. This isn't looking good for you." _Yes, Ringo, blame Ecolo._

"C'mon, I didn't do that! I'm not _that_ mean!"

"If you didn't do it, then do you know who did?"

"Yes, but I'm not telling. Heehee!" _Thanks, Ecolo._

"You are SO annoying!"

Ecolo glanced at Feli's hiding spot, and gave her his trademark goofy grin. Then, he vanished.

"Ugh. Well, that pretty much confirms it. Still, Ecolo isn't _that_ evil. He'll probably just call Maguro a 'third wheel' and a 'pretty boy' then return him." Ringo was fairly certain that Maguro would turn up sooner or later 

"You sure Ecolo will return Maguro?" Amitie, despite being a ray of sunshine, wasn't so sure. 

"Well, no one knows Ecolo better than me, right?"

From her hiding spot, Feli grinned. No one would know what she'd done.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringo calling Maguro "Mags" is a headcanon I picked up after reading a few too many Magurin shipfics. Comments are appreciated!
> 
> P.S. Fun fact: while looking at the ESRB rating of PPT to decide what tags to use here, I stumbled across the PPT2 ESRB rating. The website lists some of the phrases that triggered the "Mild suggestive themes" in the rating, namely “I'll be on top of this soon enough! I'll even be on top of you, too”; “You and I are bound and gagged together!...Of course I meant, 'You and I are bound by rivalry and gagged by strife'”; “Do you appear out of thin air when people say the word 'creeper?'” Sneak peak at PPT2, yay!


End file.
